A Dare Gone Wrong
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: "I dare you to send Rose Weasley a love letter." Oh, Scorpius had no idea how that could end. Written for HPFC 'Four Houses Love Letters Competition'.
1. The Dare

**Written for HPFC 'Four Houses Love Letters Competition'**

**Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose

**Prompts: **Forbidden, unsaid, forever, abandoned, loving, considerate, and Gotcha!

* * *

><p><strong>The Dare<strong>

* * *

><p>"I dare you...to send a love letter to Rose Weasley."<p>

Scorpius stared at his friend for a few seconds before shaking his head and saying "Say what now?"

The others laughed before Liam smirked and once more said, "I dare you to send a love letter to Rose Weasley. And you have to sign it," He added as an afterthought.

"Oh, you've got to be joking – I would never-" The Slytherin began shaking his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"Do you want to be the chicken tomorrow?" Tobias asked as he lifted up the chicken hat that the person who chickened out of a dare had to wear for the whole day the next day. Scorpius frowned.

"Fine," Scorpius snarled as he marched over to his bed and pulled out a quill, ink and some parchment from his school bag. He sat down and paused for a second before catching the look on his friend's faces and began writing. Liam read over his shoulder.

"Nice," Liam said with an amused look and a few others came over to read it.

"And you don't have a girlfriend...why, again?" Jared asked, as his eyes scanned the page. Scorpius just scowled at him, as – with a grimace – he signed his name at the end of the page with a flourish, rolling it up and putting it on his side table.

"Nu-uh, we're sending this thing now," Liam said, and with a laugh (Scorpius still scowling) the four Slytherin's left for the owlery to send the 'love letter'.

* * *

><p><em>Rose,<em>

_I've been keeping something from you for many a time, something that's been burning deep within me and I must finally let it free, I must finally let it burst from my chest, from my heart. I can no longer keep it from you, my dear, sweet, beautiful Rose._

_I love you._

_Oh, how good it feels to say it (or write it)! I've feared for so long how you would react if I let you know, but I could no longer keep it quiet – I feel like singing it from the tops of Hogwarts, my dear sweet, intelligent Rose – but instead I shall tell you._

_Your hair is like fire (and you have a temper to match!) makes my skin burn with a desire to touch you – you set me on fire every time I see you. Your voice is so beautiful – I only anger you just to hear that beautiful melody! And every time I see you, I every time I hear you, I fall in love with you all over again. I've always loved you and will love you forever._

_Rose, oh redredred Rose – please, give my life a meaning, and say these feelings are returned._

_Love – oh, so very much loved!_

_-Scorpius_

* * *

><p>Rose stared at the letter in shock. <em>Not. Bloody. Possible.<em>


	2. Surprise Waking Call

**Written for HPFC 'Four Houses Love Letters Competition'**

**Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose

**Prompts: **Forbidden, unsaid, forever, abandoned, loving, considerate, and Gotcha!

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise Waking Call<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rose, what do you have there?" Emily, Roses roommate asked, as she paused in getting ready instead looking at the letter in her friends head. The others in the dorm stopped to look too, all with curious faces.<p>

"I-uh," Rose said, looking confused, so Olivia decided to take the trouble's out of her hand by taking the letter out of it.

"Olivia," Leanne said, shaking her head at her friend's actions but all the other's watched the girl curiously as her eyes slid down the paper (Rose still frozen in shock) her eyes getting wider the farther down they went.

"What – what is it?" Kelly asked, finally not able to take the suspense anymore and Olivia looked up, the shock clear on her face.

"It's a love letter – from Malfoy."

A shocked silence echoed around the room as everybody took that in before all the other girls scrambled to take a look at the page.

"No way!" Kelly said before falling into laughter on her bed.

"Stop laughing Kelly, this is serious!" Emily said, the letter now in her hand, as she glanced at Rose who seemed to have come out of her shock slightly and was watching her roommates' reactions.

"Serious – it's so romantic," Leanne said with sigh as she twirled around before collapsing onto her bed. "A forbidden love – ohhhhh, you're so lucky."

"A what?" Olivia asked as she glanced over at Leanne with a raised eyebrow.

"Forbidden love...you know, like Romeo and Juliet that we read in Muggle Studies," Leanne said, leaning up on her elbow as she pushed her light brown hair out of her face. "I mean – her families hate each other, right? Just like in Romeo and Juliet – forbidden love, come on people!"

"Wait a second people," Emily said holding her arms out causing Leanne, Olivia, and Kelly to look over at her. Emily turned to look at Rose who still hadn't said a word and said, "What about _you_ Rose?"

Rose looked up at her as the other three's eyes turned to look at her. Finally she said, "What about me what?"

"Do you have any..._loving_ feelings towards Malfoy?" Emily asked as she passed the letter back over to Rose. Rose's eyes slid down the letter once more before she finally looked back up at her friends.

"I-I don't know," Rose said, a confused look on her face. "I mean – we've only ever argued – and..." She trailed off, looking back down at the letter.

"Well, you've got to at least talk to him," Kelly said and the others nodded.

"Ya, we'll go and see how he reacts when he sees that you go the letter," Olivia said and soon all four girls were dragging Rose out of the dorm, heading to confront the Slytherin boy who had caused all the drama in their dorm.

None would ever have suspected what they met.


	3. Unplanned Reactions

**Written for HPFC 'Four Houses Love Letters Competition'**

**Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose

**Prompts: **Forbidden, unsaid, forever, abandoned, loving, considerate, and Gotcha!

* * *

><p><strong>Unplanned Reactions<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Melanie actually said yes – I thought she was going to slap you!" Tobias said shaking his head as the four Slytherins walked up from the dungeons, heading for the Great Hall.<p>

"It must be my charming looks," Jared said, the fifth year running a hand through his hair.

"You wouldn't have even asked her if we hadn't have dared you to," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes causing Jared to frown at him.

"And speaking of dares, Scorpius..." Liam said with a smirk, and all four Slytherin boys turned to follow his gaze to the steps where a curly red headed Gryffindor was walking down. Scorpius gulped.

"Time to see her reaction to your letter," Jared said with a smirk, and the three boys pushed him forward causing him to glare at him.

Scorpius looked around just in time to see Rose catch sight of him and say something to her friends before heading straight towards him – a letter clutched in her hand. Scorpius eyed her nervously as a few people surrounding them watched, the two being famous for their arguments. She didn't seem angry to him, but that was always when she was the most dangerous.

"Hey Malfoy – I, umm, got your letter."

Scorpius was shocked to see that she looked as nervous as he felt and when he glanced back at their friends they looked – excited? That's when it hit him – she thought it was real! His eyes widened as he swallowed, his mouth seeming suddenly dry, and he just mutely nodded.

"Well..." Rose said, and Scorpius was almost afraid of what she was going to say next or how he was supposed to respond, but before any of that happened laughter broke out behind him. He didn't need to look behind him to know who was laughing. He didn't know whether to feel relieved her to go hide in a hole.

"You-you actually thought-" Tobias said as his friends came up behind him, all three in fits of laughter. They all pulled in a breath and then – in such perfect unison it was almost scary – they said "GOTCHA" before going into another fit of laughter.

The confused look that had been on Roses face disappeared as she heard those words and looked between the three boys, her eyes finally landing on Scorpius. The unsaid words that passed between the two explained it all – for Rose didn't need anything said to know. A blank looked covered her face as she turned away, and walked back over to her friends, all he looked confused, and slightly angry.

Scorpius' friends chuckled as they patted him on the back and made their way into the Great Hall, but Scorpius couldn't help but wonder why it was him who felt abandoned as he stood there standing in the middle of the hallway.


	4. Enough Surprises!

**Written for HPFC 'Four Houses Love Letters Competition'**

**Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose

**Prompts: **Forbidden, unsaid, forever, abandoned, loving, considerate, and Gotcha!

* * *

><p><strong>Enough Surprises!<strong>

* * *

><p>"It was a dare, you know."<p>

Rose twirled around, hitting her elbow against a telescope as she did show, to see Scorpius Malfoy standing right behind her. She quickly tried to wipe her tears away.

"What are you doing here?" Rose said, trying to sound harsh but failing miserably.

"Everybody goes to the Astronomy Tower when they're upset," Scorpius said as he took a tentative step towards her. She just glared at him (which didn't really work too well when you'd been crying mere seconds before).

"What makes you think I would be upset?" Rose said, crossing her arms and turning around, giving up on trying to get rid of her tears, instead trying to hide them from him.

Scorpius hesitated before quietly saying, "I'm sorry."

Rose looked back around at him in surprise. He'd actually sounded like he'd meant it. And now that Rose stopped to look at him for second he actually looked somewhat...considerate. But was that even possible for a Malfoy? Rose looked at him confused, the tears forgotten.

"It was a stupid thing to do," Scorpius whispered as he rubbed his arms, looking down at the ground. "I should have just taken the chicken hat."

Rose didn't need to ask what the chicken hat was as Scorpius knew – it was a long standing tradition at Hogwarts that every student knew of. Funnily enough, neither had ever seen anybody wear it, though many get in trouble for numerous dares – and probably more humiliated then they would of if they had worn the hat.

"But..." Rose couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the '_but'_. "I didn't think you'd actually believe me – I thought you were going to be seriously pissed."

It was Roses turn to look at the ground as Scorpius looked at her questioningly. Finally she said to her feet, "You have...very convincing writing. If you sent a real love letter to a girl, you could make her fall in love with you in an instant."

Scorpius looked at her with an odd look and took a small step towards her. Roses head snapped up and a guarded look appeared on her face. He stopped, the same odd look on his face, before he finally said, "Why do we hate each other Rose?"

Rose was surprised when he called her by her first name. She took a while to answer before finally saying "Because our families do." She was grudgingly reminded of Leanne's mention of _Romeo and Juliet _and their _forbidden love_ this morning.

"And that's it?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing as though trying to remember another reason. Rose thought for a while to before finally giving a small quick nod.

"Is that not enough?" She asked. It was about that moment that she realized she was actually having a civil conversation with Scorpius Malfoy.

"I don't think so." And with that he walked forward and kissed her.

And Rose was surprised to find she enjoyed it immensely.


End file.
